code: half brother
by thegoldninjalegacy
Summary: Naruto has been transported to lyoko seal in a tower until the one that bares the mark that he ware. chapter 1 is prologue
1. prologe

**CODE: Half Brother**

_Video recordings_

(Author note)

Thought

**Yelling**

**(Music)**

In a valley with two statue at each end of a waterfall; two pre-teens where charging there last attack these two pre-teens were Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. They were about to release their attacks one to stop a friend from leaving the other so he can join the enemy of his home village. "Sasuke please return to the leaf with me so when you can get that curse mark of you and think normally." Said the blonde to the one he consider his brother.

**(Transporter music) "I will never return to a village that will hold me back now die so I can get the ultimate form of the sharingan the mangekyou sharingan" **screamed Sasuke before charging at Naruto with his chidori. Naruto charges with his rasengan when the two attacks collide it forms a red, blue, and purple sphere around them on the inside of the sphere one of the two was disintegrating molecule by molecule. **"What did you do to me you bastered" **yelled sasuke before he disappears to never be seen again. Then the sphere was surrounded by a yellow fox's head and vanished

The kyuubi was hoping from one world to another looking a world to leave Naruto to heal and live for with the collision of the two attacks started destroying the world he lived on. When the kyuubi arrives at the next world he finds another world within a world that he can leave Naruto but before he does he have to replace his DNA with that of another's so he can survive for you see when the world he live on started degenerate so did his DNA. As the Kyuubi was looking in the world within a world he found a another person that been put here for her safety so he decided to copy her DNA to give to Naruto to live but It will take awhile for Naruto's body adapt to the new DNA how long time only nows


	2. Meeting Naruto

_Video recordings_

(Author note)

Thought

**Yelling**

**(Music)**

It been a year since Naruto has been take to lyoko to heal and recuperate and six months since he been awake. He now that he would not be able to leave until someone with the seal that marked him as a jinchuuriki. That what kyuubi had told him when he was left here to relax and heal. But what Naruto started to notice that his hair started to change color from his normal blonde to light pink hair which he did not like but what could he do. Well he did try using a henge but he found out he could not use chakra any more so all he did was just sit there stuck in that tower doing nothing but wait for the one that is to free him.

:):)

At Kadic Junior High School

In the cafeteria young girl with red hair in pigtails is having strange visions of a light-pink hair boy trap in a tower unable to get out unless one with a spiral with 8 lines coming from it. While this was happening her friend was talking when all of a sudden she collapse on the floor. "**Milly**" screamed Milly's friend. On the other side of the school a boy with glass when his computer went off because an attacks from an evil AI known as XANA he pick up his cellphone to call some friends. "Yumi, Odd, Aelita, Ulrich get to the factory XANA attacking."

:) :)

At the factory

"What the problem Einstein" said the boy with blonde hairs with a purple spot. "Xana has activated a tower in the forest area get to the scanners".

:):)

On lyoko forest area

"Ok Jeremy which way to the tower" ask the girl with pink hair in a pink monk like outfit and pointy ears. "It north of your position; you should see it about 30 sec." answered Jeremy from the really world. "Sorry Jeremy but there no tower here but there is some weird mark glowing on the ground" spoke the girl in the red and black kimono. "What the super computer shows that there is a tower where you are" ask Jeremy. "Were positive Jeremy no tower here" Said the boy with the katana at his waist. "Well let look at this glowing mark you guys found. . . . . hum I have no clue what it is but I will do some research for now let head back to school until I can find out what it is and what is suppose to do" said Jeremy

:):)

Back at the school at the same time Milly was taken to the nurse's office by her friend. Ten minutes late you could find Milly sneaking out of the nurse's office heading to the factory through the sewer at a fast pace as if her life was in danger the only thing that you could find different about Milly was that a glowing mark on the right side of her neck and 3 whisker marks on each check. On her way there see saw the lyoko gang heading back but she keep on her way even when Odd saw her heading their way and try to stop her. "Milly what are you doing here" She just ran by like she didn't notice. "Ok hay Einstein should we follow her?" ask Odd "It may be best if we do" replied Jeremy as he and the gang followed Milly all the way back to the factory. She stopped and waited for them to catch up to her so she can get to the scanners. "Milly what are you doing here" ask Aelita when they caught up. She got no answer just that Milly wanted to get in the elevator that when they notice the strange marks on her face and neck. The one on her neck was like the one they saw on lyoko so they started to question her about the mark and where it came from and how she got it and whatnot but never answer just that she need to get to lyoko which confused them that she know about lyoko but they would ask her about that later. Now they were going to lyoko because the answers may be there about the strange marks on Milly. When 5 of the 6 got to the scanners Milly instantly got in one of the three scanners with Odd and Yumi. They were then transported to lyoko they were followed by Ulrich and Aelita.

:):)

On lyoko

They arrived in the forest sector of lyoko they were stun the way Milly was dressed on lyoko she had tight dark red pants that stop in the middle of her shin and had tight light pink tank top that stop above her belly button. Her weapon was a ten foot whip that can turn into a Bo staff if needed. The top of her head was a pair of fox ears and had three swaying tails behind her. In the real world Jeremy was stun just looking at the image card of her along with how many hit points she had she had two times the amount all the other did the reason for that he did not know. Now back on lyoko the gang was surrounded by magatanks and 10 swarms of hornets. As the normal lyoko gang got ready when all of a sudden Milly just whipped out her whip and in one quick motion all but 2 of the magatanks were destroyed to say the lyoko gang was speechless what happen next just made them gap like fish the last two magatanks rolled off like they were scared. "Come on he will be waiting for us to arrive" said Milly. As the lyoko gang was walking they were asking how this person was and way she the only one that know of this person all she said was that he was put here for his safety for he was badly wounded and was locked a tower in the forest sector that was hidden in a glowing mark when he is ready to be freed. "Wait what if was evil and attack us when he is freed" exclaimed Odd not believing what Milly said "Ya it not like he has been here to help Aelita" said Ulrich when he bump in to Milly who had stopped when they said that. "He has been here with Aelita just unable to help in fact he is Aelita half brother" said a fuming Milly with her Bo staff pose to attack if one more bad thing was said about someone they didn't even know. When Aelita understood what Milly said she fell to her knees not knowing she had a brother that she did not know about that was on lyoko. "What did you mean I have a brother here on lyoko I have never seen or meet him for that matter there's no file in the super computer that says anything about him" said Aelita frustrated. "You will have to ask him when we get to the location that he at before Xana finds the mark and destroy it if that's happens we can say good bye before you get to see him Aelita" said Milly seriously. As they continue to the mark that was found earlier when come face to face with a new monster they have not seen before they had were the twice size of a magatanks were red and were on four long pointy legs like the krabs had six vine like tails swinging behind it and a fox like head and body with the Xana symbol on its face it. "What a new monster at a time like this" said Odd not liking the new monster one bit. "Hey Jeremy do you have a way to destroy this thing" ask Ulrich "so far nothing but be careful of its mouth it an instant devirtualizes well not for Milly anyways" said Jeremy. "Why wouldn't Milly not be devirtualized if she was hit by it" complained Odd "twice as much hit points then you guys." Answered Jeremy as he was trying to find a weakness for this new monster. When Odd turnaround he found that Aelita and Milly were both gone. "Hey where did Milly and Aelita go" ask Odd. "They went ahead to get Aelita brother so he can help defeat this thing so we stall it as long as we can ok." Said Yumi

With Aelita and Milly they just arrived at the mark. "So how do we find the tower my brother in" ask Aelita. "We are here Aelita we just need to active the seal to virtualizes the tower in front of us" stated Milly "What do you mean virtualizes the tower" ask Aelita "The tower right now is in sector 5 which is currently unavailable at this time to us so I have to transport it here to us to make available to us when we need to because like you we will have to find a way to bring him to the real world" explained Milly. While Milly was talking the tower started to virtualizes in front of then

Back with the others they were dodging fire balls and laser beams coming at them they did have a few close calls when the monster used it tails to grab Yumi and Odd but thanks to Ulrich able to triple himself to distract and set them free. "Hey Einstein have you found a way to take this thing down yet" "not yet but I am working on it just give me more time" "Just great the two magatanks from earlier are back" complained Odd. When the magatanks got there they started opening fire on Yumi and Ulrich leaving Odd with the new monster to deal with. Which didn't take the monster long to devirtualize Odd when he is by himself leaving Yumi and Ulrich to deal with the two magatanks and the new monster.

Back in the real world

Odd step out of the scanner and limped back to where Jeremy was to watches what happen to their friends back on lyoko.

Back on lyoko with Milly and Aelita

The tower was done vitalizing. "Come Aelita we must go he waiting in the tower for us" said Milly to Aelita. When they were in the tower they notice a young man the same age as Milly setting there in the middle of the tower waiting for them. "So you're my half brother" ask Aelita when she got to him

**need ideas on what naruto's outfit looks like**


End file.
